Secrets
by BethyHIsOffTheChain-x
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story 'The Dream'... you could read it without reading that the you will be confused. this is about mitchie recovering from something big... she starts to get used to life when it all changes...
1. Chapter 1

**So everyone that read 'The Dream', this is a sequel type thing… not quite but yeah. Haha**

**If this is your first reading… it doesn't really matter if you don't read my other story but it would help with the characters and stuff and you might not understand most of it...**

Mitchie

I cant believe it has been a year. It is so weird. At some points, everything went so quickly, but then it went so slow.

I remember when we first met. I couldn't take my eyes off him and it was the same for him. Then Caitlyn had Shane and Jason got mia. Everything was perfect. Until that day.

One minute he was there, the next, he was gone. Right before my eyes.

My phone starts to beep. It is Caitlyn texting me if I want to meet up with everyone else. I kinda had to. I replied back saying they should come and knock for me when they are ready. Of course they would be ready. They were on the verge of recovery. I wasn't. I couldn't take it.

10 minutes later, there was a knock. I opened the door to Caitlyn, shane and Jason. I took one look at them and just burst into tears.

Oh yeah.

I forgot to say.

It is one year of Nate dying.

You probably knew that. It has been in every magazine.

The day they told me, I remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Morning gorgeous." Nate woke me with a kiss._

"_well hello there." I looked around our room and smiled. "It is so nice to be home."_

_By the way, I have moved in with Nate._

"_I know. I love England and all but I am glad to be back here."_

"_Yeah. Me too. I love the U.K and my family and everything but this is now my home._

_We stayed in bed for a few minutes when I got a call from Caitlyn._

"_Hey. We gotta go in like a minute."_

"_Ok… i'm kinda still in bed." I giggled._

"_Come on! It is already half 10!" Caitlyn groaned._

"_I will be like 10 minutes." I said and got out of bed._

_Twenty minutes later, I knocked for Caitlyn and we walked around town._

_We went into urban outfitters and I found a really cute dress. I went to the front of the queue, when I got a phone call._

"_Miss Torres?"_

"_Speaking."_

"_We have some bad news about your boyfriend. We found him dead in a crashed car."_

_I was so shocked. I couldn't take it. I fell to the floor. Everyone came running towards me._

_That was the day my boyfriend died._

Shane Jason and Caitlyn came into the room. I collapsed onto the sofa. Wearing a big, baggy jumper which was Nate's and leggings. Everyone tried to talk to me but I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything either. I can only seethe picture of us from my prom. I was there in my blue dress, him in my matching suit. I carried on staring at the picture and sighed. If only I got to see him one more time, I kept thinking. Or even hear his voice.

The only thing that snapped me out of my daze was my mobile ringing.

"Hello?" I asked whilst wiping tears off my face. There was no answer. "hello?" I tried again. I still couldn't hear anything. I didn't recognise the number. So I was going to hang up. But then I heard something.

"MITCHIE!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the phone.

"Nate?" I was shocked. I looked at the others and they were as puzzled as me. "What are you doing? You are dead!"


	2. The phone call

Mitchie

"Mitchie!" Nate shouted again.

"Nate! Where are you?" I cried down the phone. But there was no answer. The line went dead. I couldn't take it. I looked at my phone and then looked at the wall. The next thing I knew was that my phone was smashed up on the floor.

I felt like I was going to fall to hell. I must have looked it as well as Shane suddenly caught me.

We need to get you back to bed." he said and carried me to bed.

Shane

Nate's death was hard on all of us. But no one was hurt as much as Mitchie. But when she received the call, everyone was freaked out. How could he be calling when he is dead?

We left Mitchie to sleep and me, Caitlyn and Jason had a sit down.

"So…" Caitlyn awkwardly said. She look at us, sighed and said "Guys, you need to talk about this phone call at one point."

"It is just so weird." I said, whilst staring into space.

"How could that happened?" Jason asked.

"I have an idea but it is kinda sick." Caitlyn said quietly.

"Go on…" I said.

"right, remember last year? The whole matt thing? Maybe he is trying to get his own back."

"How do you mean?"

"well, in the end, nate got the girl, didn't he? So maybe he took Nate so Mitchie is in pain."

"Good thinking!" Jason high fived her.

"Bad plan!" I said and hit him.

"Why?"

"Matt is locked up in a mental home. He is only allowed one visit and a phone call a week and they are supervised. So how could he organise this?"

"I guess your right." Caitlyn said, resting her shoulder on my shoulder.

Then, Mitchie's phone started to ring. Caitlyn picked it up.

"Hello? Mitchie's phone. Caitlyn speaking."

While the person was talking, her face dropped.

"What?" I asked when she put the phone down.

"It is matt."

"What about him?" Jason asked.

"he has been let out of the hospital." she coldly said.

We all went as white as a sheet.

**I hope you are liking it... and if you are reading it, please give it ago...**

**alert it and see whatcha think =]**

**and review! lol**


	3. Double Take

Mitchie

I couldn't stop thinking about that phone call. His voice was on repeat in my mind. How he cried for help.

I am going to stay round Shane and Caitlyn's tonight. They think I need a night away from my place.

Caitlyn

That night

When Mitchie went for a lie down, we started to talk.

"Do you think we should tell Mitchie about matt?" I asked.

"I think we should." Shane explained.

"WHAT?!" I was shocked. "Why?"

"If he comes after her, she then has a clue that he could be anywhere!"

I then thought about it for a minute or two. "but then it would freak her out thinking a mad guy is after her."

"yeah. I suppose." he shrugged, annoyed because I won. We then heard Mitchie wake up.

"Hey guys." she smiled a little as she sat down on the chair next to us.

"how are you feeling?" I asked, whilst handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"A bit better. By the way, I am meeting up with Dom tomorrow. I need to sort some stuff out with him."

"Do you want us to go with you?" shane asked politely.

"Thanks for offering but I think I need to do it myself.

Mitchie

Next day

As I walked through the park, I saw a familiar face sitting at one of the benches by the side of the fountain.

"DOM!" I ran over and hugged him. "how are you?"

"I am good thanks. How are you with everything?" he asked, whilst smiling.

"I am getting used to things." I said and we both sat down. "how was your flight over?"

"It was good. Bit weird being on my own but it was all good."

"Ok." I gigged. It was good to be around old friends again.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments when dom said "Mit?"

"Yeah… what's up?"

"I know there is something wrong. Otherwise you wouldn't have flown me half way around the world to see you."

"Oh. Yeah. I was basically wondering, before matt tried to nearly kill me, did he ever talk about me or anyone in particular? Like Nate?"

Dom looked at me suspiciously. "Is there something that you are not telling me?"

I silently nodded. "you know the whole thing about nate getting killed…"

"yes…. I was at thee funeral…"

"well he wasn't killed. I think. He was kidnapped. I think."

Dom looked at me like I was an idiot. "you think he was kidnapped?" dom started to think, when his phone rang. "Hey Matt. How are you?" he asked, which made me choke on my chewing gum. "Matt, I gotta go… I will call you back later."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "I thought matt wasn't allowed contact with anyone when he was in the hospital?"

"Did you not hear?" I called your phone but Caitlyn picked up. I asked her to tell you."

"Tell me what…" I was tensing up.

"Matt is out of hospital."

"WHAT? You have to be joking."

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"Wait a minute." I said and dialled Caitlyn's number. "Hey. I got some well good gossip."

"Awesome. Spill." she had no idea.

"Matt has been let of hospital." I heard her gasp. "Oh wait. You already know that. Thanks for telling me. Your such a good friend." I said and hung up.

**Heyy!**

**i hope you are liking it....**

**i am about to start typing the next chapter so yeah =]**

**review pleasee!!!!!!!**

**xxxx**


	4. Meeting Up

Shane

"shit." Caitlyn mumbled as she put the phone down.

"What's up?" I asked,, whilst sorting out my hair.

"She knows."

"Who knows what?" I was confused.

"Mitchie knows about matt."

"how the hell did she find out?" this is not good.

"Dom told her." she explained.

Mitchie

"that was a bit harsh wasn't it?" Dom asked me.

"not one bit." I smiled. "how long has he been out of the hospital?"

"About a week now." he truthfully told me.

"Ok then." I was silent for a bit and then asked "Dom, do you think it Is weird that I want to see matt?"

"I dunno. Depends what for really."

"I just wanna talk."

"Then that is alright, but…."

"but what?" I cut in.

"I think I would have to be there as well." he said.

"Why?" I was curious.

"Cos he kinda still likes you." he explained.

"umm… ok. Is tomorrow night alright for you?"

"yeah it is fine. What will you tell the others? Surely they would freak if they knew you were seeing matt."

"I will just say I am meeting up with you again."

"Ok…" dom giggled nervously. "We will come to yours about 10 tomorrow? I will talk to matt later."

"thanks for everything." I said and hugged him. During mid hug, I realised that dom wasn't that bad looking. He reminds me of Dan from gossip girl. The good looking, sweet older brother type figure.

Caitlyn

Mitchie just walked in the door. She said hi to the guys and Mia but has totally ignored me.

"Hey. Just coming to get my stuff from last night."

"That's fine." Shane smiled. "We were wondering if you wanted to come round later. We are all having dinner together."

"thanks but I am going to pass. I am going to spend the night with Chinese food, chick flicks and a girls two best boy mates. Ben & Jerry's."

"ok then. How about tomorrow?"

"Nah. I am meeting up with dom tomorrow. We need to carry on talking." I smiled at shane. "how about tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds good."

"cool. Come round mine about 7ish?"

"See you there!" Jason grinned.

I couldn't believe she had just ignored me. "Bitch!" I muttered under my breath.

"Heard that!" she shouted from the corridor.

Mitchie

The next day

"You ready for this?" dom asked when my door went.

"Yeah. Can you go please?"

Dom got up and went to go and get the door. I heard him whisper something and then heard them coming into the room. When they entered, I stood up to greet them.

"Hi Matt." I stuttered.

"Hey Mitchie!" he said and went into hug me. I stumbled back in shock but matt didn't stop. "Matt… back off." I mumbled. He ignored me. He just kept coming towards me. "DOM!" he ran over and pulled matt off.

"Matt…" I asked, when everything calmed down. "Do you know where Nate is?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"where is nate?"

"he is in heaven, with god."

"that is bullshit and you know it!" I screamed. I took one look at dom and apologised. "Sorry. That was out of order."

Twenty minutes later, dom announced he needed the loo. Which meant he was leaving me and matt. Alone. When he left, I got up to get another drink.

"Matt, would you like a drink?" I asked. I looked around to find he was right behind me. He pushed his lips onto mine and rubbed his scummy hands on my legs. I had tears going down my face.

"tell anyone and I will do what I done to your precious boyfriend." he hissed next to my ear. I tried to speak but nothing came out.

Then dom walked in. "everything alright?"

"I was helping Mitchie out with the drinks." matt smiled, like an angel.

I turned around to face dom. "oh my god! Mit! Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"I think she is missing nate. It is horrible. I wouldn't be able to cope knowing I had lost someone."

I just took one look at him and said "I feel sick. I'm going to bed. I think it would be better if you left matt." I said bluntly and walked out of the room.

10 minutes later, I heard my door creak open. The next thing I knew, I had matt on top of me trying to get under the covers. He pushed his lips back onto mine and stuck his tongue down my throat.

"Remember… one word and you are next on my list." he whispered and walked out.

The next thing I know is that I am throwing up In the bathroom, trying to wash the taste out with mouthwash. It wasn't working. I tried swallowing the mouthwash. The burning sensation was making the feeling go away.

Dom

Something weird happened. Either matt has changed and has gone kinda normal or he has gotten even more freaky.

I walked around the house but I couldn't find Mitchie. I walked into her room and found a foot poking out of the bathroom door.

"Crap!" I shouted and called an ambulance. When I dialled the ambulance, I called shane to meet us at the hospital.

Mitchie

I kept hearing weird voices. I only recognised one and that one was dom. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. they were too heavy. "Dom?"

"Don't worry Mitchie." he said, holding onto my hand. "Everything is fine." then the doctor came in and said she wanted to talk to me alone.

"Mitchie, we have results back saying you have had sex in the past 24 hours… is that true?"

"NO!" I cried.

"Mitchie, were you raped?"

**dun Dun DUN!**

**haha.... what do you think? hope you are liking it.... and please review =]**

**xxxx**


	5. Hearing Things

Mitchie

"Mitchie, were you raped?" the nurse repeated.

"No." I finally whispered. The nurse walked out and left me.

Dom

"Dom?" the nurse asked as she came out of the room.

"What's up? Is she alright?"

"Yes. She is fine. This may be hard for you to answer but do you know if Mitchie has had any sexual interactions with anyone?"

"Umm…. Why?"

"We got test results saying she has but she is saying no. we think she was raped and didn't want to tell us." she then gave me a suspicious look. "Have you had sex with her?"

I was shocked she would think that. "No! I wouldn't do that to her."

"Ok. I was wondering, if maybe you could talk to Mitchie?"

"Sure. I can try." I said and walked into the room. "Hey Mit!" I smiled as I walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel sick." she muttered.

"Why is that?" I asked, but got no reply. "Mitchie, what has happened to you? You can tell me."

"That is the thing. I cant." she sobbed. "Otherwise, something will happen to him."

"Mitchie, did someone rape you?" she didn't say anything in reply. I then got the picture. "Did matt rape you?"

She then burst into tears. "You have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I promise." I said through my teeth.

"you also have to act fine around matt."

"How could I do that? When I know he has done horrible stuff to you?"

"I know it will be hard, but you have to try. Please?"

"Ok. I will try my best." I told her. After 10 minutes, I had to go. "Call me if you have any problems." I told her.

"Thanks but I feel a lot safer now."

Mitchie

As I laid there trying to sleep, I kept hearing voices. But when I looked around my room, there was no one there. Then I suddenly got a phone call. The number was private. "Hello?"

"Mitchie, is anyone in the room with you?" a voice hissed down the handset.

"No…" I stuttered. I had to fight this. "Matt, what the hell do you want?"

"Oh so stubborn. I take it you don't want my little surprise then." he told me and I heard a familiar voice.

"NATE! Where are you?" I screamed down the phone.

"I don't know." he wept. "But you need to do everything he says."

"But Nate-"

"Please don't argue. Ii love you." and then he disappeared.

"Did you like my present?"

"Just let him go!" I shouted.

"Wait. You heard what young Nate wants. For you to do what I say."

"But-"

"No buts. I am coming to see you. Bye." he hung up.

I dialled a number in a panic and screamed down the phone "Dom! It is matt! Come back please! I will explain all later but please hurry up!"

**So here ya go guys!**

**whatcha think bout that? sorry lol... listening to the song atm :)**

**please review!**


	6. it all comes out

**Hola mi amigos! As many of you might already know, I am in year 11 and atm, it is the time for gcse's…. damn. So I have been writing them, but it is just having time to type them up and upload to the website =] but I think last time, I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger… so here it ****J**

Mitchie

As matt walked in the room, my heart was beating so fast. At lease Dom was there as well. "Mitchie." he greeted me with ha smile.

"Matthew." I gave him an evil glare." what do you want me to do?"

"Wait. Why rush? We have the whole time together."

Shit. "What do you mean? the whole time? Visiting time finishes in an hour."

Matt laughed. "you fickle thing." he looked at the drip beside me.

Dom

"What's this then?" matt asked. What was he doing?

"Matt. Leave it alone. That is important." Mitchie warned him.

"Aww. Damn. What a shame." he walked around the bed and pretended to trip up. I then saw liquid dripping onto the floor.

"What the hell have you done?!" Mitchie screamed.

"This is just the start of things love."

"Why are you doing this?" Mitchie started to cry. I couldn't just keep hiding. I had to do something about it. But she asked me to stay here. What could I do? Then there was silence. But I could see Matt's feet next to the bed. Then I heard Mitchie screaming "Get off me you creep!"

"Fine. I am off. But it wont be long before we meet again." I think he kissed her. Then he walked out of the room.

"Mitchie!" I came out of hiding. "Are you alright?"

"What did he do to you?"

"He kissed me." she whispered and wiped her lips. 2need to get the scum off." she giggled.

She then started to go pale. "Mitchie, are you alright?"

"I feel a little funny." I then realised why. The drip was punctured.

"Mitchie, I will be right back." I ran to get help from a doctor. "we got a problem. The drip has a hole in it." we ran back to find her unconscious.

"Excuse me sir,. We need you to step outside."

Jason

As we were watching a film, my phone started to ring. "hello?"

"Shh! Trying to watch the film." Caitlyn moaned and threw a pillow at me.

"Dom, what's wrong? Wait. I cant understand you. Slow down!" at the point, they paused the film and waited to see what was up. "ok. We are on our way." the others were wondering what was up. "Come on! It is Mitchie. She is in hospital. In ICU." we all gathered our things and started to run.

At the hospital

"Dom! What is wrong?" Shane asked when we saw him.

"The drip broke, so she didn't get the right amount of medication."

"How did the drip break?" Caitlyn asked.

"I dunno. I wasn't in the room." we sat there in silence for a few minutes and then the doctor came out.

"Excuse me, she is asking for dom. Who is that?"

"That is me." he replied and stood up.

Mitchie

"You look a bit better than before."

"umm thanks. Are the others out there. I heard voices earlier."

"I called them." he told me. "I thought they should have known you were in critical condition in hospital."

"thanks. Did you tell them about matt?"

"Nah. I thought I should leave it to you to say something."

"thanks again." I giggled. Dom came over and held my hand.

"It was so hard hiding there and not saying anything when I heard him saying stuff like that."

"But matt didn't suspect a thing, which is good."

"It is just the fact that you were screaming like that. I just wanted to hit him."

We both looked at each other and smiled. "I'm glad it was you I decided to tell. I think the others would think I was mad."

"Then they are mad for thinking you are mad." he smiled. He then leaned in.

Shane

"I really wanna see if Mitchie is alright." I said to myself.

"why don't you go in then?" Caitlyn asked.

"her and dom might be having a private conversation and it would be rude to interrupt.

"That is so stupid." she told me. "I will go then." she got up and walked to the door. She opened it to find Mitchie and dom kissing. The couple stopped and looked at Caitlyn.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mitchie screamed. "GET OUT!" Caitlyn slammed the door and ran out crying.

"Jason, go after her. I need to talk to Mitchie." I said. I was fuming. As Jason ran after Caitlyn, I stomped into Mitchie's room. "What was that?" I shouted. "you are meant to be best mates!"

Mitchie was shocked but not afraid to answer back. "Tell that to her! Best mates are meant to care and look out for each other. They are meant to tell each other eveything1 and she has done none of those things!"

"Is this the stupid thing with matt?"

"Stupid? STUPID? YOU THINK THIS IS STUPID?" she got out of her bed and came face to face with me. "HAVE YOU EVEN HEARD MY SIDE OF THE STORY?"

"I don't need to. It isn't important."

"isn't important? ISNT IMPORTANT? YOU HAVE GOT A LOT TO LEARN BUSTER IF YOU THINK HIM BLACKMAILING ME, GROPING ME, FORCING HIMSELF ON ME AND RAPING ME ISNT IMPORTANT, THEN FINE. OH YEAH. I FORGOT. HE ALSO TRIED TO KILL ME!" she screamed.

I was shocked. He had done all these things. I was lost for words. "Mitchie…"

"Just go." she screamed.

"But Mitchie…" I tried again.

"I think you better go." said dom quietly. "I will call you later." he whispered. "Also, don't tell anyone or something bad could happen to her."


	7. Break a Promise?

**Hey people! I know I haven't updated in like years… well not literally, but I have been concentrated on other stories. And I finished all my exams**** :) fingers crossed for them, had my prom, which was awesome! So I apologise for not updating this one!**

Caitlyn

"What is her problem?" I sobbed to Jason.

"I am not quite sure but I would prefer if you didn't get snot all over my top." Jason said awkwardly.

"Sorry." I smiled. "I thought we were best friends for ever and all of that stuff." Jason didn't reply. He just put his arm around me. Then, Shane came over. It looked like he was going to cry himself. "shane? What is wrong?" I asked but he didn't reply. "Shane!"

"I feel like an idiot." he whispered.

"Why? What happened in there?"

"If I tell you, you cant say anything."

"We promise shane. What is going on?" I asked. I was getting worried. I had never seen him like this.

Mitchie

"He is going to tell them." I kept saying. "About the kiss, me shouting at him… everything."

"You don't know that." Dom soothingly said and kissed me on the forehead. I sat there in silence and thought about the kiss. How did it even happen? At one point, we were laughing and the next we were kissing. I know this sounds weird, but even though Nate could be alive, I was starting to get feelings for dom. "Dom…" I asked. "You know the kiss?"

"Yes. Fairly well."

"Did you like it?" I blurted out.

He looked shocked but answered by saying "Yeah. I did. What about you?"

I nodded in return. "Since nate went, you have always been here for me and I think I have started to develop feelings for you."

There was a long period of silence. He finally replied "I kinda feel the same way." He then kissed me again.

"Does that mean we are like together?" I asked.

"Umm… I guess. If that is alright with you?"

"I am happy as long as you are happy."

Shane

"come on shane. What is it?" Jason asked me.

Could I tell them? Dom asked me not to tell anyone. Surely they had a right to know…

"Come on shane! We promised!" Caitlyn moaned.

"i'm sorry. I cant tell." I finally answered. "I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"But shane-" Jason stuttered.

"I'm sorry." I butted in. "I cant break a promise."


End file.
